


Discarnate

by Swashbuckler



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Character Study, DC Comics Rebirth, Gen, Metahuman Lisa Snart, Metahumans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swashbuckler/pseuds/Swashbuckler
Summary: She always was a star.





	Discarnate

**Author's Note:**

> I had a need to wax poetic about Lisa's intangibility so here it is. C:

It used to feel like being underwater, like being suspended, weightless, beneath the surface and trying to reach the pool floor. She could see it, it would be close, and she would stretch, and struggle, but she could never get closer, not even touch her toes to solid ground and ground herself.

Now she has more control. Sometimes she can feel the world. She can step out of the air onto ground that receives her, and Marco's rain will soak her hair rather than falling through it as if she were mist, and her kisses are more than silken whispers.

She does not do this often though. Now instead of being trapped in limbo, her powers feel like floating in space. 

She can see through her hands, her legs, her hair. Light not only pours through her but out of her. She is golden and glowing and glittering; she is sunlight made human, and she shines like nothing else in this world.

She has stolen the stars for herself and they have made her one of them.

She always was a star.


End file.
